The Southern California Center for Technology and Innovation Consortium (CTIP Consortium -www.scctip.com) is a pediatric medical device consortium based at CHLA and USC that promotes commercialization and clinical use of pediatric medical devices. The CTIP Consortium facilitates the development of pediatric medical devices by coordinating resources within the existing translational and commercialization framework of CHLA and USC and the Southern California community to a stage where they can be transferred to a commercial partner and brought to market. The Consortium's goals are: 1) to assemble a network of multi-disciplinary stakeholders at USC, CHLA, and other academic medical centers in Southern California, as well as within the business and investment communities, to identify and foster promising pediatric medical device projects; 2) to increase awareness around the need for novel pediatric medical device development; 3) to overcome current barriers to commercialization with a particular focus on establishing academia's role in alleviating these barriers, including through the engagement of students; and 4) to develop and implement strategies that will sustain a productive needs-driven pipeline of new pediatric medical devices. The CTIP Consortium was established by uniting faculty and administrative leaders from schools, departments, programs, institutes, and centers at USC and CHLA that are focused on commercialization, translational and clinical research, pediatric care, and engineering. These individuals constitute CTIP's steering committee and provide CTIP with guidance as well as access to business, financial, regulatory, reimbursement, engineering, scientific, clinical, intellectual property, and student resources. The CTIP Consortium networks these CHLA/USC stakeholders with the business, investment, higher education, and philanthropic communities in the entire Southern California region in order to provide CTIP investigators with pediatric medical device development services.